enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
SR Chinaball
|enemies = [[Japanese Shogunateball|'STOP FAPPING IN FLONT OF ME!']] [[Manchurian Empireball|'MANCHUGUOBALL']] [[New Mongol Empireball|'BARBARIANS']] file:New_Israel-icon.png [[Israelcube|'UNTERMENSCH']] [[Fifth Reichball|'I THOUGHT YUO WELE IN THE LIMBO']] Eastern States of Americaball (sometimes)|likes = his own country, propaganda, armies, getting monies, Mao Zedong, eastern culture,oversized armies, cargo ships, dimsum, oil, Tik Tok, plastics, computers, cellphones, Confucius, maintaining ancient buidings, living and living itself, poking others with his communism stick (before), deodorants, hot water and hot anime girls, tea, coffee, coke, fanta, 青島, soviets, Good ol' days when our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out..., Deng Xiaoping (BUT REMEMBEL TIANANMEN SQUARE!), C-pop, Western music, his own culture, guns, pandas, eating do-|hates = China memes, Tiananmen Square deniers, protests , climate change "rumors", fake products, pollution, dissent, far-rightists, nazis, japaneses, his countryside being so underdeveloped, jokes about rice, eat dog stereotypes, getting humiliated|intospace =Yes|bork = aiya aiya, anschlaiya anschlaiya|food = dim sum|status =Soon to land on the moon (again)|notes =Socialist only in name|predecessor = file:SoC-icon.png State of Chinaball}} '''Chinaball', officially known as Socialist Republic of Chinaball, is a socialist state in East Asia. He is the son of State of Chinaball, but he loves his Grandpa even more. His capital is Bohai, or the area comprising of Beijing and all other major cities and ports in the Bohai sea. He controls the same clays that his father did. His arch-nemesis is Japanese Shogunateball. He was once anti-West, but he changed his mind and became neutral toward them he just did it for attention. His current president is Zhao Liuxan, a democratic socialist who took power in 2033 following China's first democratic election. He uses the Chinese Yuan (¥) as his currency, but only the ¥100 bill has the face of Mao on it because the faces of other important leaders and emperors are on the other bills. He is one of the world's leading economies (3rd largest), but is still facing slight cases of poverty. However, land reform and rapid industrialization are bringing him back to his Grandpa's glory days, which he thought would never come to him. The Chinese People's Army is also the world's largest, at 9.1 million troops, and he also has a quite intimidating navy (see military section). He also has a nuclear deterrent of an estimated 3000 bombs, mostly low-medium yield. But since using nukes is unethical according to global law no becuase this wiki will not allow that shit to happen, he prefers to have a "No-First Use Policy", meaning that he will only use them if he is provoked or pissed at Japan. China also has several ethnolinguistic groups, so many that he lost count. However, he no longer forces them to learn Chinese because in the first place it's impossible to learn Chinese, duhhh., unlike his grandpa. Literacy rate is high, though. When China was borned, he was anti-democracy, but he changed his mind in 2033. Currently, China is considered a hybrid regime, but for him, it is a good improvement from the authoritarian socialist state everyone was forced to live in. However, many are yet to be accustomed to this system, as China has never been democratic before. "The people were always and will always be the Emperor's subjects, no matter how well he treats them", an expert said. History 2020s 2029 After State of Chinaball died for dubious reasons, probably instability, most former PRC politicians took power. Despite the resistance, they managed to get to the top and topple the democratic system that not everyone was used to. Soon, on October 1, 2029, on the 80th anniversary of the founding of the PRC, he was created when the ashes of his grandfather, PRCball. Only a few days after, he comforted most of his people by admitting what happened at Tiananmen Square, and promised to never do it again. Later, other guys noticed that he was making a massive buildup of his army, with several military bases popping up and several nuclear weapons being revealed North Korea 2.0. 2030s 2030 All of a sudden, he started thinking of bringing commandos to launch a huge-scale terrorist attack on New York, ESA. So, before he can do this, he launched a cyberattack on the West to cripple communications and news. But, he was caught in the act, and got embarrassed. So, he asked for forgiveness, and it was granted, so he promised to change. Before he can start a war, he calmed down and normalized relations with the West. But, he turned even more hostile towards his eastern neighbors, Japanese Shogunateball and Manchurian Empireball. 2031 In 2031, after hearing that Japan and Manchuria are massing forces on his doorstep, China decided to ramp up defense spending and pull out more reserves. China was ready for a fight to the death, but he realized that this was a false alarm, as neither Japan nor Manchuria crossed the border. 2032 Most restrictions on common freedoms were lifted, and private businesses are growing in number. China planned to commision 6 supercarriers named after important Chinese leaders by 2040. He also is planning to industrialize further inland so that he can build even more plastics things. By this time, China has also retired all of his pre 1980s-era equipment. 2033 China decided to move to a democratic style of government so that he will now end up like his grandpa and his father. If such happens, China would become a "melting pot" of different cultures from either the East or the West. He held an election on the 1st of April, resulting in a socialist victory. More recently, Eastern States of Americaball launched a man to the moon, and China decided to do this also. If he succeeds in planning, a Chinese space program would be easy, as old PRC rockets are still kept in storage, and can be easily replicated or studied. Later, in November, China decided to make Shenzhenball "a new Hong Kong", or a massive business hub open to all foreign investors. 2034 In March 2034, a magnitude 8.4 earthquake hit most coastal Chinese cities, but not much damage was reported, because China already employs stolen Japanese building techniques. Meanwhile, the Chinese army has been put on high alert following the events in Koreaball, as instability is rising rapidly. So, some detachments of the Chinese People's Navy were sent to patrol the Korean coast as part of "intervention America style hahaha just like Iraq back in '91!" in order to bring back Chinese immigrants living in Korean clay. Just like the west, Chinese media (both private and state-owned) kept a wary eye on what was happening. A few days after all of this, Western States of North Americaball lifted all sanctions on him, and his economy is becoming more active again. But, he got pissed at his northern neighbor who wanted WSNAball to still give him sanctions, so he decided to close down all trading routes from other countries to Mongolia. And obviously, he decided to smash Mongoliaball with even more sanctions, hoping that this would make his economy crumble and force him to make concessions. More recently, China decided to revive the concept of the battleship by planning to build 4 warships the size of WW2-era battleships, armed with extensive defensive systems, 41mm railguns, more than 200 missile cells, and 10 supersonic jump jets. This would have enormous costs, but anyways, he can afford all this. Relationships Friends * Pakistanball - Arways of my friend since the 50s. Best fliend probabry. Whenevel i of seeings him, i remember my glandfathels days. And for some reason, why do othels think that yuo supported terrorists? That isnt of tlue! * United Russian Federationball - RONG RIVE LUSSIA! Finarry, yuo is of haved picked up your broken pieces, and now yuo ale stlong again! * Argentina-Brazilball - His grandpa was of a BRICS membel befole. Wo rikes to look at his beautiful Rio de Janiero, and he of socialist. Well, kinda... * Himalayan Peoples Republicball - My fliend in the South. He of rikings to plove that he is of valuable to the lest of the worrd. Just rike me. He does of rovings his past, just rike what wo is of doings. Neutral * North Borneoball - Ok, i wish yuo wele stirr arive by now, but i cant help but wish yuo wele of my puppet. * Eastern States of Americaball - Former enemy. Plomise wo wirr not send terrorists to yuor clay, but im not bringing Chinese in yuor clay back home to where they berongings xixixi. * Hong Kongball - Wo wirr not annex yuo. My pool anschruss victim. Not yet, and to be of honestings, i do respect your independence. Just dont get the West to hate me even mole. * Western States of North Americaball - He used to sanction me, but wo think that he is of why i am ok with the west right now. Neutral * Eastern States of Americaball - Is of imperiarist, and is a NAZI!!!! Well, before. He is of ok now, and we do trade at reast sometime. Wo bu knows if he is still into hatings me, but at least wo can respect him and the West though....... BUT I AM GOING TO SPACE FIRST XIXIXIXI!!! Enemies * [[Japanese Shogunateball|'PORNHUB']] - OF ARWAYS MAH ENEMY! I REMEMBEL YUO TRYNA KIRR ME SO MANY FUCKING TIMES, BUT YUO ALWAYS FAIL XIXIXIXI! at least he is geographically in the east, BUT STILL!XIXI, STUPID FAILED PUPPET STATEIS OF SO INSECULE THAT HE THINKS THAT HE CAN OF MAINTAININGS 20 MIRRION TLOOPS AT THE SAME TIME XIXIXI! Yeah, seliouly, yea should piss off and of joinings wo, your master. *file:New_Israel-icon.png Israelcube - Xi xi. Xi. Yuo of dale to talk to somebody fal rarger and stronker than yuo? Yuo got to be on drugs man. *file:Fifth Reich-icon.png Fifth Reichball - So sad yuo aint gonna anschlaiya my Shandong. Arso yuo got to be fuckin kidding me with yuol nazism shit. * Manchurian Empireball - Future anschruss victim. Wo just pretendings to be of friendry to him so that he wirr join me xixixi.... * New Mongol Empireball - Yeah, i knowings that i wirr be palt of yuo again one day, but i cant have some down syndro- *mongoloids* contror mighty Zhongguo. And piss off, man. Yuo ale still like 3 mirrion people for fuck's sake. * Moroccan People's Islamic National Caliphateball - WHAT THE FU-''' Divisions While he lost lots of clay after the fall of State of Chinaball and the subsequent Manchurian invasion, he still has 19 provinces, 9 municipal cities, 4 autonomous regions, and his kidnapped, and then adopted son, Macauball. Provinces * Bohaiballl (capital) * Fujianball * Gansuball * Guangdongball * Guizhouball * Hainanball * Hebeiball * Henanball * Hubeiball * Hunanball * Jiangsuball * Jiangxiball * Qinghaiball * Shaanxiball * Shandongball * Shanxiball * Sichuanball * Yunnanball * Zhejiangball Municipalities * Chengduball * Chongqingball * Guangzhouball * Hangzhouball * Nanjingball * Qingdaoball * Shanghaiball * Shenzhenball * Tianjinball Autonomous regions * Guangxiball * Inner Mongoliaball * Ningxiaball * Xinjiangball Special Administrative Regions loyal slaves * Macauball * Manchukuoball Claimed territories * Manchuriaball * Mongoliaball * Ryukyuball * Taiwanball Statistics *'''Population: 1.1 billion *'GDP': 6.38 trillion ESD *'HDI': 69.53 *'State ideology': Chinese Socialism / Market Socialism *'Average BMI': 25.93 *'Life Expectancy': 79 years *'Age of criminal responsibility': 12 *'Crime rate': 1.03 per 100,000 *'Internet usage': 998.1 per 100,000 *'Poverty Line': 11.6% *'Unemployment rate': 5.74% *'Literacy rate': 95.81% * Life Expectancy: 79 * Economy growth per year: 4.6% * Democracy Index: - 5.79 (Hybrid regime) ** Electoral process and pluralism '''-4.51 ** '''Functioning of government '- 7.83 ** '''Political participation '- 4.31 ** '''Political culture - 6.1 ** Civil liberties '''- 6.19 * '''Happiness Index: ~76% * ' Nominal GDP Per Capita:' 71,286 ESD * Average Height: 1.76 meters * Obesity Rate: 8.71% * ' Divorce Rate: ' ~3.148% * ' Tea Consumption: ' 11 litres * ' Alcohol Consumption: ' 91 litres * Fast Food Consumption rate: ' ~81% - After the immense anti-West sentiment by China earlier into his life, he decided to reintroduce fast food after he warmed up with the West. But still, most citizens have tasted fast food before. * ' Fertility Rate: ' 3.12 children per woman * ' Patriotism (self reported, partially reliable): ' 97% * ' Internet Usage: '''988,000 per 100,000 - In China's clay, censorship has been reduced greatly, and he allows more people to use the internet freely. However, most in the countryside have never used the internet before. * '''Infant Mortality Rate: 0.003 per 1000 infants * Suicide Rate: '''1 in 127 people commit suicide (only for citizens between the age of 16-24) Military The Chinese military, after years of neglect, has expanded so suddenly into one of the world's largest. In fact, it is so large that military experts can only estimate its size. It is believed that the Chinese army has grown to 9 million troops due to the introduction of conscription in the country. However, most of them are reserves or paramilitary units. In fact, more than 25% of China's gigantic production capacity is devoted to the production of military hardware. China also has an extremely fearsome air force, comprising of more than 20 thousand planes. The Chinese navy is the weakest among the three branches though, but it is large enough to blockade the entire Korean peninsula if its ships were all lined up. He has a mandatory service age of 18-22 years old for men, and 18-20 years old for women. However, keeping a huge army is very difficult for him, but he thinks that "it takes sacrifice". China does not train troops to perform human wave attacks, though. His main military assault rifle is the 32-round, 5.8mm QBZ-99, a highly modernized version of the old QBZ-95 from 40 years earlier. His main tank is the Type 105, a Russian-inspired but locally-designed tank made to deal with any terrain, equipped with a 125mm smoothbore cannon. When it comes to planes, China's mainstay fighter is the J-20, which has a good service record despite being more than 20 years old. If not, the Chinese air force also operates the J-21, a locally-produced version of the Russian Su-57, which was created after Russian designers were forced to take their expertise to China after Russia collapsed. China still operates some really shitty old planes which would be hopeless if put into combat, but "size matters" according to him, because that is what his grandpa told his dad, who told him the same thing. '''Standing Army:~9.1 million troops Reserve Army: Unknown size Tanks: ~31,100 APCs: ~140,000 Towed Artillery pieces: ~50,000 MLRSs: ~30,000 Fighter planes: ~15,000 Bombers: 4,818 Transport planes: 2,100 Aircraft carriers: 6 Cruisers: 16 Destroyers: 42 Nuclear warheads: ~3000 Demographics In China, there are 55 other recognized minorities aside from the Han Chinese. The major minority ethnic groups in China are Zhuang (17.5 million), Hui (11.1 million), Manchu (9 million), Miao (9.4 million), Yi (8.8 million), Tujia (8.7 million), Tibetan (6.19 million), Mongol (5.9 million), Dong (4.6 million), Buyei (3.6 million), Yao (2.9 million), Bai (1.9 million) , Korean (1.8 million), Hani (1.6 million), Li (1.5 million), Kazakh (1.5 million) and Dai (1.2 million). The main ethinic group is the Han Chinese, which comprise 90 percent of the population. Unlike his grandpa, China does not persecute minorities the same way it did before, and China no longer encourages the Han to assimilate these peoples into their culture. Regarding ethnicity-related crimes of the PRC, China admitted that his grandpa did all these, because State of Chinaball forgot to do this. Han Chinese In China, the Han are the most influential and also the largest ethnic group. Comprising almost 90% of China's population, the Han are also the average richest among the other ethnicities. Most government officials are Han Chinese, but despite this, law does not allow taking advantage of this position in order to bring up the Han people. The term Han was derived from the name of China's second dynasty, the Han Dynasty, as people referred to themselves as "The People of Han". While most live in China, huge numbers of Han people live in other countries, with large communities living in Eastern States of Americaball, Western States of North Americaball, Bengalball, Pakistanball, Koreaball, Iron Kingdomball, United Russian Federationball, Argentina-Brazilball, and many other states. Immigrants In China, there are not so many immigrants, but most are from Africa, Bengalball, and Vietnamball. There are an estimated 100,000 immigrants living in China, but not all of them are easy to identify. Refugees China houses 30,000 Korean refugees who fled during the "Trouble of Korea" in 2034. There are also refugees from Manchurian Empireball and New Mongol Empireball, who fled to escape the dictatorships. However, most refugees from Manchuria are Chinese citizens who were trapped in Manchuria when PRCball died. Gallery File:Newchineseflag.png|Flag Category:Countryballs Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Buddhist Category:Atheist Category:Mandarin Speaking Countryball Category:Manchu Speaking Countryball Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Taoist Category:Characters Category:Unitary Category:Republic Category:Confucianist Category:Uyghur Speaking Countryball Category:Democracy